


...That Kenobi Likes Baths

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Series: Cody Finds Out... [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male Friendship, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi is cute, Obi-Wan likes baths, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Soft Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: Cody finds out that Obi-Wan likes baths.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Cody Finds Out... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093034
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	...That Kenobi Likes Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to start this series exploring the friendship between Cody and Obi-Wan. I am hoping to write a bunch of these exploring Cody's increasing protectiveness over his General and Obi-Wan's reluctance to be vulnerable. Hope you guys enjoy this one, I am open to suggestions in the comments if you have a particular scenario you think would be interesting!
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Joy

There is one night after every mission where Obi-Wan would disappear into his quarters, door shut and locked behind him, and his commlink turned completely off. It was jarring to Cody at first as it seemed almost… _evasive?_ He had never questioned it, he chose to simply assume that with the General’s work load he wanted some time to reflect, maybe watch some holovids, read some boring poetry. 

Either way, he had never considered asking the General about his post-mission shut-ins. In fact, he really did not want to ask the General anyway, he already knew too much about the man’s personal life (including a lovely array of stories about Anakin’s hilarious teenage years). Today, however, the interruption of whatever Kenobi did in his quarters, was inevitable. 

Cody, begrudgingly, was sent to retrieve the General for an urgent meeting that involved wrapping up the mission the 212th, 501st, General Skywalker, and Kenobi alike had _thought_ they had wrapped up. Cody didn’t know the details; all he was told was to get the General “stat” as General Skywalker had put it, annoyingly. Cody cursed under his breath as he wandered through the halls, his feet already leading him automatically to Obi-Wan’s quarters. He had been there a multitude of times before with similar instructions from Skywalker to find “Captain Avoidance” or “Master introvert”. 

When Cody reached the door of the General he tested his commlink just once just to see if Obi-Wan would answer that first. Of course, there was no response, and Cody let out a sigh before knocking loudly on the metallic door. 

“General Kenobi, Sir?” He asked loudly following his knocking. Much to his dismay, there was no response. _I’ll try again_ Cody thought as he knocked again, even louder. Still no response. Cody cursed again. Up until this point he had managed to avoid interrupting Kenobi’s intentional “me time” and he wasn’t really looking forward to barging in on whatever was going on inside the man’s quarters. He knocked once more, with insane force, and even tried raising his voice. No response. _Kriff, Kenobi!_

Cody reached towards his belt and produced a small device that he had been issued, as a Commander, to use to pick locks. It felt slightly wrong as he easily released the lock and pushed into the small apartment. 

Inside his General’s quarters Cody observed the overall stark cleanliness of the furniture and floor; the apartment almost looked like no one lived there. The only sign of life was Obi-Wan’s battle worn boots and the slightly _toasted_ remains of his brown coat dropped haphazardly outside of a closed door on the far wall. _How un-Jedi-like of you, Kenobi._

Cody scanned the room, finding no sign of Obi-Wan. It appeared that his bedroom was unoccupied which left Cody with one assumption: Kenobi was in the fresher. With a sigh, Cody traipsed to the fresher door, kicking aside the singed cloak, and almost went to knock before his ears picked up on the Coruscant-esque sounding music emerging from behind the door. Not only was their music but there was _humming._ Cody’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t help but crack a smile. The General was _humming!_ Oh, General Skywalker would love this. 

Cody took a moment to compose himself before he knocked, rather loudly, on the wood of the door. There was an immediate alarmed noise before some fumbling and then the disappearance of the music. 

“Uh-um, who’s here?” Obi-Wan sounded slightly panicked and Cody almost let out the chuckle he was desperately trying to hold back.

“Sir, It’s Cody. We need you in the hangar in twenty minutes. Apparently our last mission wasn’t finished.” There was a beat of silence, then a sigh. 

“Is it urgent?” Obi-Wan sounded slightly annoyed, if not a little nervous. 

“Don’t think I would break into your quarters if it wasn’t, Sir.” Another beat of silence. 

“Well, alright then. Give me just a moment, Cody.” Cody went to sit in the single chair jutting out from underneath the kitchen table. There was a bowl of some sort of old-person looking candy on the table. Cody helped himself, he was damn-well entitled to for having to do _this._

From behind the fresher door came a lot of different noises, most of them indiscernible, but Cody definitely heard some _splashing_. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a very damp looking General, wet hair sticking to his forehead, and a towel hanging low on his waist. Cody’s eyebrows raised without his permission. 

“Quite the look, Sir.” He said nonchalantly as he watched a blush tint the man’s cheeks. 

“Caught me at a bad time, I suppose. I’ll be ready in just a moment.” Obi-Wan fidgeted a little and began to collect his robe and boots from the floor before heading for his bedroom. He shut the door a little too loudly behind himself. Out of the corner of his eye Cody could see into the bathroom; he noticed Obi-Wan’s dirty Jedi attire cast across the floor and a little basket of different expensive looking oils and soaps. There was another stout basket containing what looked like hair conditioner, moisturizing lotions, and exfoliating ointments.

Suddenly it clicked; Obi-Wan was taking _baths._ It all came together and Cody smiled a bit to himself as he realized that Obi-Wan’s intentional post-mission lock-ins were so he could take baths, alone, and listen to music. Cody didn't usually toss around the word “endearing” but that was the only word that could fully describe the situation at hand. The idea of the General enjoying a good evening soak in the bathtub was not entirely unimaginable, in fact, the more Cody thought about it, the more sense it made. Obi-Wan was a man taxed with endless decisions, countless ethical dilemmas, innumerable calls to battle; of course he spent his rare alone time doing something so utterly relaxing and self-indulgent. 

“You’re smiling and staring at my fresher, Cody. A bit strange, don’t you think?” Cody scoffed a little as he watched Obi-Wan adjust his fresh clothes in the mirror and pull the ragged cloak over his shoulders. 

“Sorry, Sir. Just thinking about how you take baths _and_ listen to music _and_ sing along while you’re in there.” Cody shrugged and popped another one of Obi-Wan’s grandpa candies into his mouth as he pushed in his chair at the table. Obi-Wan spun to face him and turned bright red as his eyes widened in embarrassment. 

“Excuse me?” The General blinked a few times and Cody’s laugh escaped him before he could stop it. 

“I noticed the fancy soaps and oils. Saw some exfoliating ointment too. It makes sense, you know. You work hard and definitely deserve something nice.” Cody smiled and clapped a hand on the General’s shoulder, “Let’s get going or Skywalker will tell me another story about how great he is at existing again as punishment.”

“Cody, please, _please,_ do not tell Anakin about this. I have spent the better part of fifteen years hiding my secret… relaxation exercise.” Obi-Wan ushered Cody out of his quarters and grabbed his lightsaber from the small table from next to the door before shutting the door behind them.

“Call it whatever you want, General. Tell you what, I won’t tell Skywalker if you agree to let me have a bag full of whatever that strangely addictive old-lady candy you’ve got on your table.” Obi-Wan let out one of his infectious chuckles with a warm hand resting on Cody’s broad shoulder. 

“I think I can arrange that.”

_And that’s how Cody finds out that Kenobi likes baths._

  
  
  



End file.
